Anna the Witch
by lilly flower forever
Summary: What if Anna went to Hogwarts? What adventures will she have? Read to find out! Perhaps a bit of Anna/OC in later chapters. Maybe...


Anna the Witch –Chapter one

**I was like really super bored and I asked my friend what to do and she said write a story about Anna in Hogwarts. So here it is. I hope you enjoy!**

…**..**

_Anna's POV_

I am so excited! Tomorrow is my birthday and my parents are throwing me a little party. I can't wait! I hope Elsa will come. She never comes to my birthday parties. In fact, I don't think she knows I exist anymore.

Well that's not true. She knows I exist she just chooses to pretend I don't. It's not fair! I didn't so anything to make her hate me! I wish I could get my sister back. My real one. The one who would always play with me. This one barely even looks at me and hides away in her room all the time. I hope that tomorrow she will come to my party. Because the only people coming are the staff and my parents. For some reason my father, the king, closed all the gates and we never go out anymore. It happened at about the time Elsa started ignoring me.

I sighed and pulled my pink silk pajamas on. I quickly brushed my teeth then jumped onto my big fluffy bed. I soon fell asleep, dreaming of my sister and I building a snowman…

_THE NEXT MORNING…_

I woke up early on the morning of my birthday. I looked around my room and smiled. I jumped up and ran over to my closet. Throwing it open I looked inside. I picked out a sky blue dress and put it on. I did a little twirl in front of the mirror then went and got a pretty pair of blue sandals. I put them on then raced downstairs to where my parents where waiting for me.

"Anna! Is that the way a princess should behave?" My father asked me.

But he had a twinkle in his eye so I knew he was joking. I grinned widely before saying, "Nope!"

I ran up to my mother and hugged her. She hugged me back. "Good morning Anna." She said smiling fondly. "Ready to start the day?"

I nodded and they led me into the dining room where a breakfast had been prepared. Mm… my favorite! Pancakes with chocolate sauce!

I sat down and dug in. I finished then everyone else came. All the staff at our castle was there. They were all carrying gifts. I grinned as one by one I opened them all. I got many different things.

I looked around to see if Elsa had appeared. She was nowhere to be seen. My face must've looked disappointed because my father reached over and patted my shoulder. I smiled sadly at him then went back to opening the gifts, a little less enthusiastically then before though.

I had just opened the last one when a letter came floating down. I picked it up curiously and looked at it. It was addressed to me in fancy writing. I opened it and started to read the first sheet. My eyes opened wide and my jaw dropped. "Mum! Look at this!" I shrieked to her.

She came over, took it out of my hand and started to read. She looked very surprised. Without a word she handed it to my father and he read it to. He looked up at me and I thought he looked very angry. But it soon cleared and he smiled brightly. "Well done!"

_Elsa's POV_

It is Anna's 11th birthday today. I wish I could be there celebrating with the rest of them. She must feel very lonely without someone to play with. I know because I have heard her cries. I feel a stab of guilt but I quickly push it away. It is not my fault I am ignoring her. It is not her fault either. I don't really know whose fault it is. But I really wish I could be there with her. I want to see how my sister is growing up. I haven't seen her for several years…

…**..**

**Well I hope you enjoyed!**

**Here is an exert from the next chapter:**

I looked around at the bustling crowds. Wow. I never thought there would be this many Wizards and Witch's. We entered the first shop cautiously. "Hello" someone greeted us. I turned around.

**Well please tell me what you think or what needs improving! I love hearing from you!**

**Special mention:**

**The Maurarders21- thanks for inspiring this story! Have a cookie! (::)**

**Anyone else who reviews!**


End file.
